Tree of Might: Reborn
by Deadgost54
Summary: Turles, the Dark Saiyan, has got the Z-Fighters in his clutches. Goku pulls off an amazing stunt that destroys his look-a-like! Or does it? Find out in this thrilling adventure through the world of Remnant!


Chapter 1: **I'm Where?**

 **A/N: Heyo, It's Deadgost54 again with a brand new adventure. This is actually a collaboration with my friend, though he lacks a linkable Fanfiction account. This was his idea and his idea alone I'm just writing it for him and a few chapter will be written by him. Please enjoy the first chapter of The Tree of Might: Reborn!**

* * *

 **Earth: Universe 7**

The sky was dark and gloomy. The Earth was devoid of wildlife, due to the effects of the mysterious world killing Tree of Might. The Low-Class Saiyan Warrior known as Turles was facing another Low-Class Saiyan raised on Earth that went by the name of Son Goku. Turles was the leader of the Crusher Corps., a band of killers that traveled across the universe trying to find the perfect planet to plant the Tree of Might. The fruit from said tree would be powerful enough to defeat the Tyrannical Space Emperor Frieza. Turles had only taken a measly bite of the fruit and was powerful enough to wipe the floor with Goku, who had taken out most of the Crusher Corps. by himself.  
"Heh, tough luck Kakarot. You better pledge your allegiance to me and I might let you live.", The Saiyan chuckles at Goku who was laying defeated on the ground. He walks over to the powerless fighter. But the Hero whispers something under his breath.  
"Kaio-Ken", The Saiyan Hero flares up with a red aura and pulsing muscles. He attacks Turles with a barrage of kicks, punches, and ki blasts. The Crusher Corps.'s leader didn't stand a chance against the onslaught. In a last ditch effort Turles took another bite of the fruit, and matched Kaio-Ken Goku's power. The power of the "Fist of The King of Worlds" was to much for Goku's body, and he reverted to his base form.

"Ha! I knew that you were weak Kakarot. Even when you had the victory in your very grasp, you still screwed it up. I guess that you won't be of need to me in the fight against Frieza. Your planet was enough.", the Dark Saiyan chuckled.  
"HEY TURLES, TAKE THIS!", The Defender of Earth screamed.

"What?!", Turles looks up to see a huge Spirit Bomb being flinged at him. He tries to push it back, but it pushes him into the Tree of Might. The bright ball of ki starts burning him up like brush in a flame.

* * *

 **In the Demon Realm**

A tall man...or machine is watching the scene. He is known as Mira, the lover/creation of Towa. Towa is the sister of Demon King Dabura, she is one of the realm's lead scientists.

"Master Towa, by my analysis the one named Bardock has been found.", The cold voice of the Android rings through the lab to his maker. Who was formulating a plan on how to get a Time Egg for her creation.  
"If you've found him, than put him in an isolated timeline where we can easily extract him." The scientist doesn't look away from her work to talk to the Android.  
"Very well, commencing Time Alteration...", Mira activates a device and a small rift encaptures 'Bardock'. Towa finishes her work enough to see Mira's achievement and is utterly dumbfounded.

"You idiot! That's not Bardock! Bardock is the father of Son Goku, the one with the bloody bandana! *Groans* Now I have more work, Mira, follow me. I'm going to check for malfunctions in your system processing."

* * *

 **?**  
The day was in a bright spring. Blazing hot with trees full of life, which barely have any other color than a vibrant red on their leaves. The Dark Saiyan is laying motionless in the grass, burned in many areas. His armor in patches, and body mutilated from the Genki-Dama. Turles wakes in a panic, firing ki blasts all around him. His frenzy destroys a good part of the forest. The Saiyan is heavily breathing with sweat rolling down his face. He pats his body, and winces from the burns and cuts.

"DAMNIT!", Turles screams out. His scream resonates through the whole forest, causing birds to fly away. He clenches his fists so tight that his palms start bleeding from his nails digging into the skin. He pulls out an extra seed for the Tree of Might, and grips it hard. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS!", he throws the seed at a tree in anger but realizes his mistake and grabs it before it hits the ground. "You might be of need to me in the near future, you aren't a complete waste yet...", the Dark Saiyan mutters to himself. He decides to wander around on foot. It's not like he's actually tired, or anything, he just likes getting his boots on the ground. He looks for a shelter, so that he can be left undisturbed by any of the fauna of this world. What he finds is a hollowed out cave. It wasn't the most comfortable shelter to sleep in, but it did it's job. Turles soon falls asleep in the cave.

Turles is awoken from his slumber by, what could only be identified as, a really deep roar of a bear. The Saiyan stumbles up and charges a ki blast. He looks from side to side at the entrance for the Bear. After a while he starts walking out the cave, wary of the Bear. "It's too early for this crap!", he inspects a tree that was leaking a Pink-Purple sap with a few jars surround it's trunk. "Hmmm, I wonder if this edible...", after a few minutes of thinking, he picks up a jar. He sticks two fingers in the jar of sap, and lick it off. He seems to be pleased with it's taste and eats the rest of it. After eating the jars surrounding the tree, he realizes someone must have been there recently. He knows this because those jars weren't there the last time he was awake. He hears the Bear's roar again and he rushes to the source.

The scene of a Huge, Black Bear with White Plating, and Red Marks attacking a Blonde kid with some armor, and a hoodie was saw. The 'Knight' was putting up a mediocre fight against the beast. This kid was with a group of other kids his age. Turles pitied the kid and fires a blast that blows a huge hole through the beast. The group looked at him with surprise. The Blonde walks over to him, "Oh thank god! You saved me there if you hadn't stepped in I would have that Ursa's lunch!", the Saiyan looks at him without saying a word. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.", The Blonde introduces him but all he gets is a scoff from the Saiyan as he walks off. "W-Whoa! Hey, where are you going?!", Jaune is very confused at Turles's actions.  
"It's none of your damn business.", the Dark Saiyan retorted.

"Hey! He's just trying to be thankful to you! You don't have to be disdainful about it!", the Redhead stepped up to him.

"I don't need thanks, I pitied him so he didn't need to die in shame.", the Dark Saiyan scoffed. Jaune nervously laughed and asked the Caped one if it that was true. "Plus, what were any of you doing? Watching him fend for his life, ha, that's pretty despicable."  
"Don't turn this on us, I for one, had complete faith that Jaune would survive.", the girl was getting on his last nerve. "Plus you might need a new set of armor... come with us and we can give you food, shelter, and new clothes. Deal? Because we can thank you and you can get something in return."

"...Fine, I'll investigate your shelter. I'll stay on my terms, and my terms only!", the Dark Saiyan shoots back at her. She doesn't look back at him. Turles groans and follows them sluggishly. After twenty minutes, of walking in the same direction, a tall cliff with a waterfall and huge castle-like structure is before them. "This is your shelter? Seem impractical...like you want to be attacked."

"Well it is a school.", the Redhead retorts.  
"What? School?", the Dark Saiyan seems confused. "What the hell's a school?", the girl just stares him, but then shakes her head before heading to an air-pad full of aircrafts. "Hey! What the hell is a goddamn school?!"

* * *

After what seemed like another half hour on a the "Bullheads", they arrive at the front of the huge castle. The group leads Turles through the campus of the school that they call "Beacon Academy". Turles seems uninterested by what they had to say of the school's history or what they do here. What he was really interested in was this Black Cloak he was looking at. A student had left it on a table and hadn't checked on it in a while. Before Turles could grab the clothing, the one now known as Pyrrha asks him something that peaked his interest. "Would you like something to eat? You look very hungry.", the Dark Saiyan couldn't resist his Saiyan habits, even if he finds them distasteful.

"Yes, that would be lovely!", the Dark Saiyan quickly stands up and looks over at the cloak, he'll need to grab that later. The group leads him to their cafeteria, to which Turles piles food on his plate, even if it wasn't his. Then he proceeded to eat all that food he'd gathered in about two minutes. The group was either amazed, confused, disgusted, or all three. "Well that wasn't most appetizing meal, but it's gets the job done.", the Saiyan gets up and heads out the door.  
"Wait?! Are you staying?", Pyrrha asked. Turles didn't respond until he was over at the table with the Cloak.  
"Well as much as I like the company. I'll have to decline, because I hate the pitiful weaklings that you are and if I was at full health, then let's say, you wouldn't be standing here the same way you are now. So I bid you adieu.", Turles quickly grabs the cloak and runs out of the room and jumps through a window. The group realized that he wasn't a good dude and follow him to take him down. The girl with the red hood known as "Ruby" fired a weapon at him. Turles knocks it away, and fires a ki blast at them. The Ginger Girl that was known as "Nora" used her hammer to knock the Ki blast back at him.

"Home-Run!", the "Nora" said as it was racing toward the Saiyan. This confused Turles, but he knocked it back at her while also sending a barrage of purple ki blasts. He deemed it "Sudden Storm", the attack blew them all away. While they were disorientated, he jumps off the cliff and into the pool of water that is made by the Waterfall. The group loses track of the Saiyan, and curse the fact he escaped.

Turles heads back to his shelter. "That girl... she deflected my ki blast... she must have some ability that allows a weakling like her to do that!", he plops to the ground. He starts getting frustrated by the fact that Nora was able to deflect his ki blast. "DAMNIT! I'M BECOMING WEAK!", the Dark Saiyan punches the cave's wall and leaves a good sized crater. "I guess I'll have to train... I hate that word... makes me seem weaker, it makes me sick!", He powers up and goes to find more of those Grimm that the humans told him about.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**  
Turles tears the jaw off of the final Beowolf and throws it to the ground, stomps on it's neck before firing a ki blast into it's head. What surrounds the Dark Saiyan was hundreds upon hundreds of quickly decaying dead Grimm bodies. The smoke that they generated could be seen for miles. Turles, in the Black Cloak, walked back to his cave. He sat down and start eating the last of the tree sap that he could gather from the nearby trees. "Damn, *groans* I'll finally need to head into that human infested town for supplies. Though I could finally see an Armorsmith to make a new set of armor for myself. I guess this isn't entirely a bad situation.", he throws the hood over his head. A shadow conceals the features of Turles's face, making the Cloak an effective hiding tool. He wander out of his cave, which was adorned in Grimm masks, from both actual Grimm and those humans that bear the face of a Beowolf on their chests. Turles takes a deep breath and heads to the bustling city of Vale.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is the main reason why The Doughnut Maker hasn't been updated in a while. I've been making this, which I hadn't exactly thought would've taken this long to craft. Though the main reason for that is that I had incorporated a lot of my friend's requests, at least that's what I think. Anyways, keep an eye out for Chapter 3 of The Doughnut Maker, and I'll grant you a wonderful rest of the day. Though my friend who will be called Red-X would like to say thanks.**  
 **Red-X: Thanks for reading my DBZ and RWBY crossover!**


End file.
